


suddenly i was a lilac sky

by stxvetony



Series: stony one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, First Meetings, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: tony couldn't see colors. he thought he was doomed until he wasn't.





	suddenly i was a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> i posted here as a request from my tumblr so here you guys go? thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> original prompt : write a soulmate au, where tony is color blind, until he meets steve.

For as long as he remembered, Tony couldn’t see colors. Whereas everyone else around him could see the colors, see the bursts of life that lay on the abiotic items around, Tony Stark lay wallowing in the dreary black and white around him instead. A bright red strawberry was gray, the movies he watches were like those in the olden days, without color. Tony could have been fine without seeing colors, he learned how to cope after all, but not possessing the ability to see colors, also meant that Tony would never find his soulmate. 

 

Ordinary people found their soulmate through colors, after all. When one first touched their soulmate, they would see a light glow, a burst of color which nobody else could see, and carry that into their lives forever. But Tony was left in the darkness, meaning he couldn’t see any of what was lauded as the signal that they found his soulmate. He coped, however, learned how to live by himself, all alone coped up in his lab without people to rely on.

 

When he was in college, he met Rhodey, and Tony liked to think that Rhodey could be his soulmate, maybe in another universe at least. But it didn’t matter whether he was or not, Tony finally had a friend, someone he could talk to, and for some time at least, Tony thought that it would be perfectly fine if he didn’t have a soulmate. 

 

But as time went by, Rhodey found his own soulmate, a scary woman by the name of Carol Danvers, and Tony realized he truly had no place in the world. There was no point in pretending that perhaps Rhodey could be his soulmate, or at least relying on him like such, it wasn’t fair to his best friend. Besides, Tony was not going to third wheel the two of them for the rest of his life, he didn’t think he mentally could do that. 

 

So Tony drew away from Rhodey. He still talked to Rhodey every single day, and he and his best friend were still as close as ever, but Tony didn’t rely on him for everything. After all, he had learned how to rely on himself for the majority of his life, and not using Rhodey would probably benefit his friend from constantly having to pick up and put together the pieces of Tony. 

 

It was fine. At least that’s what Tony told himself every day. And then Tony got kidnapped, and well, he had never felt so alone before. But it was still okay. He tried with Pepper for a while, but it wasn’t right to pull her back like this, after all, she could find her soulmate, and Tony couldn’t. And then Steve dropped into his life one day and Tony’s life spun on its head. 

 

...

 

Tony was burying himself in his lab as usual, clutching his 4th cup of coffee that day, despite the fact that it was only 10 in the morning when he was disrupted from his thoughts from the usual voice of JARVIS. 

 

“Sir, Nick Fury is on the line.”

 

Tony sighed. “Put him on, JARVIS.”

 

“We found Steve Rogers.”

 

“Captain America?”

 

“Yes. He’s alive.”

 

“Oh.” Tony breathed in disbelief. 

 

...

 

Tony found himself driving to the SHIELD hospital wing, vaguely watching the trees rush back in a sea of black and white. He stopped at a traffic light, sighing to himself in resignation before JARVIS told him it was time to go again. 

 

Pulling up to SHIELD, Tony wondered why he was even bothering to meet Captain America out of all people. His childhood was built upon neglect, and a large reason for that was perhaps from Howard’s desire to find Captain America, putting his perfect creation ahead of his wife, ahead of his son who was fucked up because he couldn’t see color.

 

Tony walked into the building slowly, stopping by the first door which supposedly held the famous Steve Rogers. He found the guy still sleeping, not having woken up from the ordeal, and Tony pushed himself to the edge of the bed, taking in his face. 

 

The peak of human perfection was what he was known as, and as Tony studied Steve’s face, he grew more and more aware of the fact that he was probably staring quite creepily down at the person in front of him. He ran his eyes around Steve’s face and had the unexplainable urge to reach out and touch his face.

 

The bed shifted and Steve shot straight up like some sort of bullet, seemingly wild with panic. Tony reached out slowly attempting to soothe him. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

Tony looked into Steve’s eyes, before pushing back his chair in shock, stumbling back into the window, breathing heavily. Steve looked at him, and Tony was struck with the sense that his eyes were a startling blue, or at least Tony assumed it was blue from having studied colors for so long, spurred by the fact he had never been able to see them. 

 

Before Tony knew it, he was reaching out to Steve, and when the two of them touched, a blue pulse, a burst of colors filled between the two of them, and Tony stared up at the other man in shock. 

 

“Oh,” Steve whispered before he broke into a beaming smile. 

 

Tony stood there in shock, unbelieving that after so many years, he finally found his soulmate. “Tony Stark.” He said, after a moment of just staring up at Steve.

 

Steve’s eyes were twinkling, and Tony was struck with the fact that everything else around him was still black and white, but when he looked in Steve’s eyes, all he saw was color, not only color but the pure possibility, an actual chance for Tony to be happy. 

 

“Steve Rogers.” He smiled. “But I suppose you already know that.”

 

“I’ve been waiting 40 years to find you. And I don’t think I can wait much longer to get to know you.” Tony laughed, dragging Steve out the door with him, not caring that SHIELD would probably be on his ass about it later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
